


CHILDiSH7

by Zekkun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is too pure, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IDOLiSH7 & TRIGGER are kids, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is pure fluff, Tsumugi best mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: Tsumugi has to take care of 7 child idols¿What can go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Takanashi Tsumugi sighed exhausted.

With twenty-two years after graduating from college early she was put in charge of a group of child idols and made them famous.

It's not that she hated the little ones she cared for and represented, in fact, she loved them and could even be considered her 'false' mother. What happened is that after the concerts the seven children she cared for became too hyperactive, well, six, because one of them was asleep almost all the time.

The members of IDOLiSH7 were playing UNO at the table spending the time of their lives. They were currently waiting for the second manager to take them each home and while Tsumugi had left them the card game.

The children were too noisy for the tired manager.

The children would soon enter school and say goodbye to appearing so often in front of the public, that meant longer breaks for the children and for her. After all they were infants who were growing more and more every day, they had to rest like a normal child.

Right now it seemed they were in the ninth game and one of the minors had won all of them.

Yamato left a +2 card in the pile of cards with a triumphant smile. However Mitsuki put another one on top of blue, Tamaki another one followed by Sougo, Iori prevented it from falling on him, Nagi put one of +4 and everyone thought the price was going to fall to Riku, who was asleep at the table with his cards turned down.

They saw that the sleepy boy grabbed one of the cards and turned it over, placing it on top, still completely unconscious. The card was a +4, being 18 cards that had fallen to Yamato and he took them with a snort.

"The Ossan play went wrong!"Mitsuki said as he laughed and was followed by the others (except Riku, who simply released a sound similar to a small chuckle) and Yamato snorted again. He saw his deck and another smile formed on his face. The other children expected the worst.

"I have enough to defeat you all Mitsu!" The turns were rotated and Yamato put back a +2, again all threw the cards but the final price fell to Mitsuki who had to grab 16 cards looking gloomy "Now how will I take off all my cards ...".

In the end Riku won while completely asleep.

" Boys, Banri-san has arrived, let's go home!" everyone followed and Tsumugi took Riku in his arms to take him to the car.

\----

"What are you looking at, Tenn?" An 11-year-old boy sat next to an 8-year-old. The youngest was watching a television channel called 'Have Fun with IDOLiSH7'. The program was one for the whole family and Gaku was something of a fan of the program.

However, he didn't know that Tenn liked programs of this type, even though it was only a repeated episode.

"The program of our rivals, have become very famous very quickly." In those moments the manager of the group was doing exercises of mathematics with the small ones, although it seemed an educational episode the funny thing was to see how they ended up fighting for a bad exercise or complained about it.

"I like it, today was their last concert, I wanted to go but Dad said I had to ask Anesagi but she said she was busy and Ryuu is not here to take care of us." Gaku inflated his cheeks indignantly.

Ryuu was the third member of TRIGGER and was in Okinawa visiting his family. As he was the eldest (only for one year from Gaku) Anesagi said that he had to take care of them as the 4 lived together. Actually Ryuu was the most mature member and therefore the manager trusted him to take care of the children.

"Did they enter classes? We'll be there soon."

"I really wanted to go..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The younger boy's hand froze and blushed at stratospheric levels of red._

The 11-year-old little Gaku was repeatedly tapping Anesagi's sides to try to get her attention. Gaku knew that she was busy with a work call but Gaku wanted to ask her something and the call had expanded to half an hour and he was very bored.

He would like to spend time with Tenn but he was sleeping and Ryuu was in the kitchen so they couldn’t play something.

How much he hated that the _elders_ didn't pay attention to him.

On Anesagi's side she was already incredibly tired and irritated because the silver-haired boy would not stop bothering her.

She almost snapped the phone in two.

When Anesagi finished receiving the new job from Sousuke, she hit Gaku in the head with very little force to reprimand him "Gaku, you have to respect your elders when they are working, couldn't you wait?" the youngest denied and puffed his cheeks still annoyed. Anesagi simply sighed "Why don't you go play with Ryuu or Tenn?"

"They can't, Ryuu cooks and Tenn sleeps..." The pink-haired woman carried the child to his room. “Then you'll go to sleep too and wait for lunch, don't wake up Tenn or you won't have dessert.” Anesagi wasn't going to lie.

Gaku was heavy.

In fact, she remembered that 3 years ago Gaku was a little shorty and Tenn was barely 5.

"I don't want to sleep... I want to play with Ryuu." Her children were childish, thought Anesagi. Gaku arms were folded as he was taken to his own room. The woman left him in bed and covered him with the sheets "Well, that's too bad, if you want to become a big, strong man you need a lot of sleep. Otherwise you will stay as small as you already are.

The youngest immediately closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Anesagi loved those children.

\----

"Nanase-san, it's time for your pill." Seven-year-old Iori looked at eight-year-old Riku. The oldest 'slept' placidly at his desk and so on all morning and afternoon.

Riku was a sick child and he had to take tablets every few hours, since Iori studied with him he gave them to him. The side effect was that the pills made him very sleepy and he was always asleep. In addition.

He was the shortest of the whole group.

Iori expected Riku to be bigger than him in size but he was the smallest. It made some sense if we count how sick he was most of the time, but it didn't justify it anyway.

Also, you would expect him to do badly in elementary school because he was sleeping but the reality was that he was one of the best in the class and could complete an exam without even being awake.

And Iori thought he was adorable, just to say the least.

Now, though, the redhead had frowned and barely opened his eyes to look at him in anger. "I don't want to! Riku wants to see Iori and Mitsuki-san and Yamato-san and Sougo-san and Tamaki and Nagi and Iori and manager!" Iori snorted and about to force him to take the pills "Iori... Riku wants to play with Iori! And Riku also wants to see Iori's face!" The younger boy's hand froze and blushed at stratospheric levels of red.

"I guess I can make an exception Nanase-san..." Iori put the pills back in the bag "Iori says things that Riku don't understand"

"Never mind, let's go to the exit, Banri-san must be waiting for us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I think it's nice that Gaku is so spoiled."_

"Anesagi-san, the food is ready." 12-year-old Ryuu shouted from the kitchen.

When Anesagi couldn't cook, she commissioned Ryuu to do the work because he was talented and knew how to cook. If she left the job to Gaku or Tenn they would eat charcoal every day.

"I'm sorry for having you cook lunch again, Ryuu." Anesagi walked into the kitchen and watched the Okinawan-style food that the youngest liked so much. The youngest simply smiled, "I don't mind, I like to cook." Anesagi grabbed several of the dishes to bring them to the table, Ryuu helped her with the task.

"And Gaku? Before, He was asking me when we could go and play." When they finished setting the table, Anesagi looked out into the hallways where the rooms were. "I put him to sleep so that he would stop bugging around, he's a very bossy kid."

"But he doesn't bother me.” Ryuu smiled fondly, "I think it's nice that Gaku is so spoiled." Anesagi laughed "Does he remind you of your little brothers?" the youngest nodded "I'll go wake them up.”

\----

"Sou-chan." Seven-year-old Tamaki was trying to get the eldest to listen to him but 10-year-old Sougo simply seemed oblivious to the world while doing his homework.

Both lived with Banri as Tamaki was an orphan and Sougo was abandoned by his family. Both treated each other like brothers and Sougo spoiled Tamaki too much. This made the child angry when Sougo didn't give him the attention he wanted.

"Tamaki-kun, I think Sougo-kun can't hear you because he's got headphones on. What if you try to take them off? Banri looked at his children with affection. He was very fond of seeing the child trying to remove the headphones from the older child. Sougo was taller, to be 10 he looked 13.

Finally the eldest of both children noticed and removed the devices to pay attention to the blue-haired kid "Something happened Tamaki-kun?".

"I want King puddin!"

"It's not lunchtime yet, you have to wait."

—

"We're almost leaving!" 11-year-old Mitsuki leaned back at his desk with all the laziness in the world. Math classes had become too long "Onii-san thinks seeing more divisions is stupid.” 9-year-old Nagi nodded, "The teacher hates my Kokona pencil..." 12-year-old Yamato looked badly at the woman on her desk. The teacher did not like Nagi in general because of his very strong English accent. It was not Nagi's fault that he was learning a Japanese accent when he was a foreigner.

"Well, Onii-san thinks the teacher is dumb, Kokona's pencil is nice." Nagi nodded excitedly, "_I love Kokona!_" Nagi still had trouble keeping up with speaking Japanese all the time but Yamato understood anyway, "Well, Ossan is right, Kokona's pencil is nice, and her black pen is very boring." The three nodded.

The bell rang and the teacher finally released them out of the "_Let's go_!" room and Nagi pulled them from the wrist to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Yuki is so unfair~"_

7-year-old Haruka snorted and made a pout, obviously angry "Mina why is Haru-chan upset? 10-year-old Touma asked 9-year-old Minami. The youngest simply raised his shoulders signing 'I don't know' and the aforementioned snort puffed up his cheeks more than before, as he crossed his arms and looked at the nearest wall.

"Let it be Touma, Haruka will tell us later" 11-year-old Torao replied, playing with his favorite doll and Haruka's favorite stuffed animal. The boy looked at Torao badly before returning to fix his gaze on the wall.

He had this attitude of 'I'm angry but I won't talk until someone asks me how I am', Haruka was a very prideful kid.

"Stupid Touma, I want cookies!" and a very bossy one too.

"No, Re:vale-senpai banned eating cookies after breakfast Haru-chan." Touma sat next to Haruka. "Did something happen at school?"

"I hate Kujou Tenn! I wanted to talk to him but he's always with that other child! I don't like him!" Minami laughed at the childishness of his partner "Haruka-san, I'm sure Kujou-san didn't want to ignore you - what if that child was sick?"

"I don't know..." Haruka began to tear up and Torao looked between Haruka's stuffed animal and his favorite doll, and gave them to him "Haruka, do you want to play with me?" the blue fur looked at him and nodded.

—-

"Yuki~~~ I really want to see ZOOL-chan!" Momo complained, Yuki made an offended gesture and pretended to cry "Mou~ Momo... you prefer our Kōhai than me?" Momo immediately hugged him and quickly denied "NO, Yuki is the most important thing in my life".

Both students were known in their high school as 'The Engaged Duo of 5 Years Ago’ and They were acted like a fully-fledged couple.

"I was just kidding but I love it when you hug me my peach~"Momo blushed and attacked Yuki with kisses.

"Yuki is so unfair~"

"I'm not Momo~ besides, soon we'll go out and take care of our Kōhai."

"I can't wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is 16 y.o and Momo is 15 y.o.  
Edit: Also, Tenn takes care of Riku but becasue he is always asleep he never notices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The little Nagi circled the bed several times as he grunted._

The little Nagi circled the bed several times as he grunted, his nose felt clogged and his throat hurt, not to mention that breathing hurt a little. He was so ill that Haruki (his company) had forced him to miss class.

In Noth Meir he didn't usually miss classes even if he was terribly ill, he assumed it was a Japanese tradition to be cured before going to school.

Nagi felt the door open and in order to get Haruki's attention, he made a sound between frustration and discomfort. That worked, as he felt someone sitting on his bed and putting a hand on his forehead "Nagi-kun, you should be better by tomorrow because you don't have a fever.

"Haruki... I want ice cream..." Haruki frowned, completely disapproving the idea of the younger "No, Nagi-kun, ice cream will only make you feel worse." Nagi grunted again and turned away from Haruki's hand.

"If you want, I can bake you a cake." Nagi immediately rolled back in the bed to see Haruki "Can it be strawberry and chocolate?" When he saw the older man nodding, Nagi hugged him tightly.

\----

"Hmm, this exercise is hard..." Ryuu sighed, he was having trouble with math, however, he did not want to disturb Anesagi who was struggling to accommodate their schedule in a way that would not be stressful for them, but he couldn’t remain without understanding.

Anesagi felt someone looking at her frequently, and found Ryuu's dubious and confused look "Did something happen Ryuu?" the minor nodded and showed her his math notebook "Come here, I can't explain from there, can I?

Ryuu grabbed his notebook and mechanical pencil, sitting near Anesagi.

"Now, what's hard for you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Torao-kun! Stop crying, Momo-chan and Yuki-chan promise you they'll find Catherine!" However, that only increased the crying of the 11-year-old.

"Yuki, where's Catherine!" Then Momo looked at his partner, who was struggling with lifting the sofa to check if the damn Catherine was there. "I don't know Momo! Torao-kun always has her at hand! How would I know where he left her!?"

Catherine is Torao's favourite doll, a Barbie he had since he was a little boy and he also had her in perfect condition, showing how much he loved his doll. Despite being old enough to begin to mature, if he got separated from or lost sight of her he would start crying demanding for her.

"Torao-kun, you have to calm down and tell Momo-chan where you remember leaving her, okay? so we can bring her to you!" Torao did what Momo asked for and stopped crying as much as before "c-car… the ca-car o-of, of Ryou-san."

Of course, it had to be Tsukumo Ryou's car. "Yuki, Ryou-san is not going to give Catherine back to us..." When Torao heard him, he cried again loudly.

"He will, or else he'll listen to Torao-kun cry in his office until he dies!" Momo nodded and with his free hand (as he was carrying Torao with the other, which to be 11, was pretty short for his age) he managed to dial Tsukumo's number.

Luckily, he immediately agreed to Momo's threat.

\-----

"'Mugi-chan." Tsumugi took off her gaze from her cell phone to see the seventh member of I7 grabbing her skirt with watery eyes and red cheeks. "Riku feels bad…" Tsumugi went on alert and carried the little boy in her arms "Riku-san. Since when do you feel bad? You shouldn't have come if you feel that way."

"Riku didn't want to bother Staff-san..." the woman sighed and smiled at the child "They will understand that you were feeling bad. Do you want me to take you home?" the child nodded and put his weight on Tsumugi's chest "'Mugi-chan is like mom...". Riku muttered, falling asleep immediately, along with his usual medicines and fever, it would take longer than usual for him to wake up.

"Rest Riku-san, now I'll take you home and you can rest." Tsumugi whispered in his ear.


End file.
